


Just a Little Vacation

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Waverider Domesticness [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Alternate ending to 2x17 because I don't believe that Rip would ever leave Gideon like that. AU because I enjoy the headcanon that Gideon was turned into a human using the Spear of Destiny.





	

“Where the hell are you two going?” Sara asked as she marched down the hall staring at the man and woman with their packed bags, “You guys taking a trip or something? Honeymoon phase?” she teased.

“Something like that,” Rip answered glancing at the woman next to him, silently asking for permission to tell her.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon smiled, “I was thinking I would just…take a little vacation.”

“A vacation?” Sara questioned, “But…but you can’t go out there alone. I mean, Gideon you might have been a supercomputer genius but the Spear of Destiny just turned you into a human a few days ago. You can’t just go off on your own like that.”

“Which is why I am going with her,” Rip interjected.

“And as I’ve said before Captain: you don’t need to. Your place is here. On the Waverider, with the Legends,” Gideon smiled at him.

“You have a place here too,” Sara said, “You always have.”

“I had a place,” Gideon corrected, “I used to be an AI in charge of the ship, but things have changed. I am a human now. I’ve never really even been outside of these walls. I want to see the world. See if there’s anything more to me than just being a computer.”

“What about the team? How are you even going to travel?” Sara pointed out the flaws.

“I’ve made sure the ship can still run on autopilot and Mr. Jackson is quite capable of taking care of all the mechanical problems. And I plan on taking the jumpship, no one will miss it too much” Gideon answered.

Sara nodded and turned to the former captain, “And you’re going with her?”

Rip looked at her, “Yes. I…I think I also need some time away. Having your memories wiped essentially twice does tends to do a number on your psyche. So I’m going with Gideon,” he addressed the last part to the woman in question.

Gideon shook her head, “Captain, you really don’t have to.”

“Do you not want me with you?” Rip asked, the thought coming as a horrified revelation.

“Of course I do. It’s just…you don’t have the memories of Doomsworld, I do. I don’t think you’ll enjoy being with just me for that long of a time,” Gideon pointed out, “You might get bored. Or annoyed.”

Rip grabbed her hand and forced the former AI to look at him, “Never, Gideon. You’re are my oldest and best friend. I could never get bored of you. I can’t let you go. Not by yourself, without me. We’ve always been together. You’ve always been there for me. I want to be there for you now.”

Gideon stared at him speechless.

“So what do you say?” Rip looked her in the eyes, “Together?” Gideon simply nodded as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Ahem,” Sara cleared her throat, “You do know I’m still here right?”

“Right,” Rip shook himself, “Well then Captain, permission to depart?”

Sara smiled at the two of them, they’d take care of each other like they always did, “Alright. Permission granted. On the conditions that you say bye to the rest of the team-don’t even think about sneaking out of here Rip Hunter! And you better be back in that Jumpship soon, you can’t leave forever!”

Rip nodded and grabbed Gideon’s hand and they headed off to the bridge to address the rest of the team.

“And they better invite the whole team to the wedding,” Sara muttered to herself as she watched the couple walk off.


End file.
